sword_art_online_memory_defragfandomcom-20200213-history
-Gemini- Yuuki
About A 4-star character in the game which was released in the "Poetry of Constellation" scout. Her base max level is set at 80 but can be raised to 100 with Hacking Crystals. She has 3 sword skills and 3 Skill Slots which can be upgraded with certain materials and Fire Medallions. Using the standard upgrade crystals, she may be upgraded to ★5 rarity. She is best used as a ranking unit, due to her quick SS3 and team critical buff. Skills Skill Slots By advancing the skill slots with materials and Fire Medallions Yuuki gets stats and time boosts. # Skill slot #* costs Critical Shards, Critical Crystals and Holy Critical Crystals and Fire Medallions #* gains 50 attack and 50 crit. rate per level #* can be upgraded to level 5 (250 attack and crit. rate) # Skill slot #* Skill Damage Up (vs. Wind) #* Costs Fire Medallions and Rainbow Essence #* gains 5% skill damage rate per level #* can be upgraded to level 2 (10%) # Skill slot #* costs Fire Medallions and Rainbow Essence #* Increase in time that the combo window doesn't wear off #* can be upgraded to level ? Recommended Equipment Her weapon type is rapier. She is fire element and matching equipment of the same element will give a stat boost. Character Story This character has specific story events that are revealed by unlocking their level attributes using Decryption Keys. Level 10 Sinon: There you are, Yuuki. Yuuki: Sinon, thanks for agreeing to come with me today. Sinon: Well, Asuna, Kirito, and the Sleeping Knights are all too busy today, aren't they? Yuuki: Yep. Besides, I'd rather have the help of someone who's already experienced the Thule quests. Sinon: I did beat one, but it was for the Leo sign. I think the quests are different for each sign, so don't expect too much from me. Yuuki: Got it. Sinon: What is your sign, anyway? Yuuki: I'm a Gemini. Sinon: Gemini, huh... Twins born to gods, with one born human... I believe the divine twin ended up sharing his immortality with the human twin. Yuuki: Really? Then what happened to them? Sinon: They both became half god and half human, and thus lived half of their lives in the divine realm and the other half in the human. Yuuki: Wow... So they lived their lives, relying on each other. That's kind of beautiful, don't you think? Sinon: Yeah... Level 30 ???: No, brother! You can't! ???: Do as I say! You deserve to live as a god! Yuuki: Hm? What are those two fighting about? Sinon: I bet they're the twins we were just talking about. Yuuki: Ah, you might be onto something. Let's go talk to them. What's going on? ???: Well, if it isn't a pair of travelling fairies! Greetings, my name is Pollux. Pollux: Won't you help me knock some sense into my older brother, Castor? Castor: Shut up, Pollux! Pollux: I will do no such thing. I want you to live, brother... Long sotry short, we were born as children of the gods. However, my brother was born a mortal... ...Which means his lifespan is very short. Yuuki: ...! Pollux: I believe this was due to me taking all of his divinity in our mother's womb, so I'd like to give it back to him. Castor: Don't be stupid! If you did that, you'd become a mortal! I couldn't go on living knowing that it was at the expense of your life! Yuuki: ... Sinon: Hey, Yuuki. This is a bit different from the myth, don't you think? Yuuki: Huh? Yeah, I guess so. In the original story, he's supposed to give away only half of hispower. Sinon: Right. But based on what we just heard, it seems he's trying to give ALL of it away. Yuuki: I have an idea... Level 50 Yuuki: Hey, Pollux. Can't you give him just half of your divinity instead of all of it? Pollux: Just half of my divinity? I beieve it's possible, but then we'd both be half god and half human. The gods wouldn't accept either of us as their own... And that would be a hard life to live. Castor: That's why I'm saying you don't have to do it! Yuuki: Hold on. Would it really be as tough as you say? Sinon: ... Yuuki: I'd think it'd be worse to live out the rest of your days without your brother, even if it means you're banished from the realm of the gods. Who cares if you're mortal or divine? I can see that you bother care for each other... Isn't that what really matters? Pollux: ... Castor: ... Sinon: Yuuki, I loved what you had to say, but don't you think it's a bit too complex for NPCs to understand? Yuuki: Huh? Oh...ha ha. Now that you mention it, yeah... I guess I did get a little carried away... Level 70 Yuuki: Do you have any suggestions on the phrasing? Sinon: I think you were saying the right kind of thing, but you'll need to use simple keywords to get them to react properly. At least, that's how these things usually go. Yuuki: Alright. Here it goes... Brothers should get along! Castor: Brothers should get along?! Why don't you keep your damn opinions to yourself! Yuuki: Wha ?! B-But... Sinon: I guess that wasn't it. Yuuki: Sacrificing yourselves for the other isn't the answer! Pollux: So you don't want us... to sacrifice ourselves...? But we were born as children of the gods. There's no other way... Yuuki: That wasn't it either. Sinon: You're getting them to react, but I guess you're not using the right words. Yuuki: *sigh* I just don't get it. They have each other. What more could they want? Sinon: Well, their identities as gods must be important to them too. Maybe you have to think of something along those lines. Yuuki: Hmm... I got it! Hey, guys! I challenge both of you to a fight! Pollux: A fight, you say...? Yuuki: Yeah! Being gods, you should be a lot more powerful than I am. So bet your godly identities on this fight. If you lose, you have to give up your godhood! Castor: Fool! I may not be immortal, but I would never lose to a fairy like you! Very well... We accept your challenge! Let's go, Pollux! It's time to show them our divine strength! Pollux: Ready, brother! Sinon: Ah, that's the reaction we've been looking for! Yuuki: Yes! I've been itching to test out my skills on deities! Here we gooooo! Sinon: Yuuki... I'm starting to think you just wanted a fight... Level 80 Yuuki: I won! Yaaaay! Pollux: H-How could this be...? Castor: We lost to a fairy...! Polux: Brother... Castor: However, I do think we should take into consideration what they have said. What good is being divine without my brother by my side? Pollux: Yes... Maybe you're right. Castor: Pollux... Would you give me half of your divinity? If you don't have any objections, that it. Pollux: ...! Castor: We don't have to be gods as long as we have each other. Pollux: Yes... Yes! Absolutely! Yuuki: Woohoo...! I did it, Sinon! I was able to convince them! Sinon: You really did it. I was worried about what might happen at first, but I never lost faith in you, Yuuki. Engaging them in a physical fight is something I never would have come up with. Yuuki: Aww, you're making me blush! Pollux: Thank you, fairies. You helped us see past our pride and realize what truly matters. We won't forget what you taught us, for as long as we live. Castor: We really owe you a debt of gratitude... Yuuki: Don't worry about it! Just remember to "get along", okay? Pollux: Of course! Castor: Yes. Thank you! Tips Category:Characters Category:Yuuki Category:Poetry of Constellation Characters Category:4 Star Characters Category:Fire Characters Category:Rapier Characters